Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and particularly, relates to a liquid crystal display device which can effectively achieve an integration structure of optical parts of a backlight unit.
Discussion of the Related Art
Facing information society, needs for display devices have increased variously. Recently, flat display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, are used.
Among these display devices, LCD devices are widely used because of advantages in a lightweight, a thin profile, a low power consumption and the like.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight unit below the liquid crystal panel.
As the LCD device becomes slim, the backlight unit is required to be slim. Accordingly, an edge type backlight unit, which has a light source located at a side thereof, is widely used.
The edge type backlight unit includes an LED as a light source, a light guide plate having a light entering surface facing the LED, a reflecting plate below the light guide plate, and an optical sheet on the light guide plate.
Since the backlight unit has many optical parts, in order to reduce assembling processes and prevent movement of the optical parts, a solution of integrating at least parts of the reflecting plate, the light guide plate and the optical sheet has been proposed.
However, the integration structure according to the related art is achieved by a very simple manner of integrating optical parts with adhesives coated on the entire surfaces thereof without considering light distribution of the backlight unit.
Accordingly, light distribution property is degraded. For example, a light is biased around a light entering portion of the backlight unit.